


Meredith (You're a Fine Girl)

by Peacexfreedom



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ego the Living Planet - Freeform, F/M, Meredith Quill/Ego the Living Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacexfreedom/pseuds/Peacexfreedom
Summary: Brandy (You're a Fine Girl) written as a story of Meredith and Ego.





	Meredith (You're a Fine Girl)

            Meredith Quill worked in diner in a small, no-name town just off I-70 in Missouri. She loved her job and the colorful customers that passed through. Day after day men flirted with her, talking about their travels and offering her a ride out of the small country town. She smiled and played the game, but she always walked home alone.

            One sunny day in June a man walked in and sat down at the counter in front of her. He didn't look particularly different than any other customer they had, but his aura seemed brighter than anyone she'd ever met. He smiled and ordered a cup of coffee; as she poured, she caught his eyes. There was something in those blue-green eyes that she couldn't put her finger on. Eons of history and adventure; tomes of knowledge, and a burning passion for something she couldn't seem to place.

            And today, when a man asked her for a walk after work, she agreed. Patiently the man waited for her shift to end, quietly sipping his coffee and smiling as she walked about, humming the songs playing on the radio. Finally, her shift ended, and she traded her uniform for a summer dress. She took his arm and the two of them walked off into the golden afternoon.

            "So, you got a name stranger?"

            "It's Kurt."

            "Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Meredith Quill."

            She took him to a meadow where the couple spent the afternoon talking. Mostly Kurt listened to Meredith talk about small town life and silly stories of her childhood. All too soon the sun fell and the moon signaled it was time to part.

            "Are you working tomorrow?"

            "Same time," she said with a hopeful smile.

            Each day without fail he would come to the diner for a cup of coffee, quietly sipping his drink until her shift ended. The two would walk off and share stories. As the days passed, Meredith found herself talking less and listening more. He told her stories about far off planets and the fantastic adventures one could have. In his eyes she could see swirling galaxies and gleaming stars.

            One day he took Meredith's hand and dragged her through the brush behind a Dairy Queen. Hidden in the trees he had planted a seed; glowing with a warm light, it seemed to pulsate. He promised her the world; she'd never seen his eyes light up as much as when he spoke of his seed.

            Months passed as summer turned into fall. Meredith never grew tired of listening to his tales of distant galaxies and other life. At first they seemed like fantastic stories conjured up in a fever dream. But looking into his eyes, she knew they were true. With each passing day she fell more in love with him.

            As fall rolled into winter, Meredith's belly began to grow. And before they knew it, Meredith and Ego found themselves in the maternity ward. The two of them had made a beautiful baby boy. A few days later, Meredith was able to return home with her love and newborn child.

            That night, the two of them lay in bed, with baby Peter in a nearby crib. In the middle of the night Meredith felt the bed shift. She heard a soft "I'll be back" before two fingers tapped her forehead. She felt a small tingle at the contact, but before she could process the thought, he was gone. Relishing in the touch of her beloved, she lay in bed, eyes closed. Soon Meredith heard clothes rustling, and footsteps down the stairs. She opened her eyes and walked to her newborn's crib, picking up the child. She walked to the window and gazed up at the star-filled sky, and she softly sang: "But my life, my lover, my lady, is the sea."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it stinks. Pretty much, here's what I was going for:  
> Meredith is Brandy (duh). Sailors are diner customers. Ego is the man she loves. The gift from far away is his little egg thing. The sea is space. Wow, much more concise than whatever that thing is I wrote above.
> 
> Anyway, reviews welcome. I need to improve my writing, so I'll take whatever criticism you can give (just be nice about it, please. No hate words.)
> 
> In case I wasn't clear in the fic:  
> 1) Ego stayed until after Peter was born because I figure he'd want proof that he successfully mated on that planet. And he's immortal. He can wait nine months.  
> 2) No I don't think Meredith is a floozy. But for the sake of the fic, I made the time span between them meeting and her getting pregnant short. Sorry Meredith, but I'm too lazy to write a whole long thing.  
> 3) I picked Kurt as Ego's name (because Kurt Russell) when he first meets Meredith. I'm guessing he didn't introduce himself as "Ego."


End file.
